Burning Waters
by SilverLining554
Summary: The war is over and the world is at peace. Well, almost all of the world. Zuko and Katara are still fighting their own inner demons. Can they save themselves before it's too late? Post-war, Zutara. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, this is SilverLining. This is my first Zutara fanfic! Whoo! Let me know if you liked it, constructive criticism is welcome. R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, sadly. :(**

* * *

**Chapter 1-Prolouge**

_**-Katara-**_

"Run," he whispered hoarsely, gripping my hand with the little strength he could muster, "Run!" he tried to say more forcefully. I felt the tears drip down my face as I shook my head.

"No, Zuko, no! I can't-I can't leave you!" I couldn't leave. I didn't care if his crazy bitch of a sister was chasing us or not, I just couldn't leave. I had left to many things unsaid to leave him to die.

"Katara. Run!" he let out a hiccupped gasp and my hands flew to my healing water.

"No, just stay still, I-I'll heal you! Then we can get out of here together!" I moved to pry away the singed parts of his tunic, my tears falling faster now as I examined the star shaped wound on his chest. I shook my head, trying to stop the tears. _Katara, focus! If you want to heal him you have to stay strong!_

"Goodbye, Katara…" I was too late. Even as I pressed the water to his chest, I felt his heartbeat slowing, getting fainter and fainter within seconds.

"No! I love you!"

oO0Oo


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, here's the second chapter. R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_**-Zuko-**_

I felt sweat trickling down my forehead as I heard the bloodcurdling scream. _Katara_, I thought. I jumped out of my four-poster bed, quickly running to the source of the commotion. My bare feet slapped against the marble floor, and I winced with each step. It was just two weeks after the war; two weeks after my Agni Kai with Azula, and I was still aching from the lighting she stabbed at me. Well, not me actually. Her target was actually Katara. But no way in _hell_ was I going to let his sister inflict pain on my friend. I had saved her by jumping in front of the lightning and Katara had finished Azula off, then after, she quickly rushed to heal me.

I opened the door with a thud, panting as my eyes came to her body thrashing under the crimson bedspread.

"Zuko," she whimpered, "No!" I watched her scream again and I flinched, "Zuko!" She was having a nightmare about me. I walked to her bedside, awkwardly bending over so my face was next to hers.

"Katara," I shook her gently. I noticed the tears streaming her face and repeated louder, "Katara! Wake up, please!" she let out another scream and her big blue eyes popped open, wide with fear, "I'm right here, Kat," I said gently. I pulled her into a tight embrace, ignoring my wound as it screamed in protest. The waterbender wrapped her arms tightly around my torso, burying her head in my tunic.

"Zuko!" she gasped, her nails digging into my shoulder blades. I patted her back in what I hopped was a comforting gesture.

"Hey," I murmured softly. I stroked her soft brown hair and felt her inhale my scent.

"It was just a dream," she croaked. I nodded.

"It was just a dream."

oO0Oo

_**-Katara-**_

After my first nightmare, I had four more, each night, my favorite prince came to comfort me, stroking my hair and whispering relaxing words to me, sometimes even humming Fire Nation lullabies, until I fell asleep. I had no idea why he would do it, coerce me to sleep with his calming remedies. And then he would grip me tight to his chest, telling me that I had nothing to worry about. That I was okay. That he would always be there for me. He obviously had no idea about my feelings for him. Ever since he had joined their group, I kept an eye out for the prince. Slowly, I came to face realization. I loved the scarred prince, with all my heart. I admired his strength, courage, and, I blushed, his good looks. Zuko's handsomeness was no secret. In fact I would only watch Aang's firebending lessons to see Zuko shirtless. The way his toned muscles and abs clenched and expanded when he moved; it was mezmorizing. I sighed, looking at the cup of tea I held in my hands. If only I could know how Zuko felt about me. It was all so...perplexing.

"Miss Katara? Are you alright?" I looked up from my cup of jasmine tea to see Zuko's uncle Iroh inspecting me with interest. I sighed and looked back down. _He wouldn't understand._

"It's nothing, Iroh... I'm fine. Just...confused,"

"About my nephew, I suppose?" I felt my ears heat up and I snapped my head up to look at the retired general.

"H-how-?"

"These palace walls may be sturdy, but they aren't soundproof, my dear. I've heard you saying his name in your sleep many times," Okay, if I was pink before, now I'm red with embarrasment. I thought Zuko was the only one who knew of my night terrors!

"Sorry if I've kept you up," I mumbled, avoiding eye contact with him.

"No, it's alright. You have feelings for my nephew, don't you?" (Iroh tried not to pry on this, but he so desperately wanted granbabies, and he thought Katara would be a great mother, unlike the prince-Fire Lord now-'s current girlfriend, Mai. Nothing was wrong with the other girl, it was just...she was so...emotionless.) I blushed even harder-_is that even possible?!_-and shook my head.

"No!" I exclaimed. Iroh raised an eyebrow, "Okay...yes," much to my surprise, the old man wore a huge grin on his face.

"Does Zuko know how you feel about him?" Iroh asked. I shook my head, "Then you must tell him!"

"I should?"

"Yes! It's better to tell him and face the truth then to never tell him and feel guilty," I sighed once again. Iroh did have a point. If I tell Zuko, I'll probably feel alot better. _But...what if he rejects me?_ I clenched the teacup in my hands tightly. But, if I don't tell him..._ You'll probably end up marrying Aang or something!_ I shivered at the thought. I was seventeen now, old enough to marry, but Aang was just fourteen. _And of course, if you married to the Avatar, everyone would expect a kid!_ I could not and would not make love to a bald monk. I'm sorry.

"I guess you're right, Iroh. I'm going to go find Zuko now," And with that, I thanked the general for the tea and went off to find the new Fire Lord.

* * *

_**-Zuko-**_

"Zuko, you're going to be Fire Lord. You have to have a Fire Lady, and an heir within a year," my ex-girlfriend Mai stroked my arm passionately. We were in my chamber discussing our break-up, and she somehow managed to get me half-naked, shirt strewn across the room, so she could, supposedly, "see how badly I was injured". For such a stoic, deadly girl, she did know how to please.

"Mai," I groaned, "We already talked about this," I felt her hands find my face and I shrugged her off, "We broke up. I'd like to keep it that way," Even if I loved her, I knew Mai was bad for me. She would be an awful Fire Lady, she knew nothing about politics and didn't care for human beings.

"Really, Zuko? Would you?" she pressed her lips to mine, much to my astonishment, and I ended up tangled in her arms, my lips trying to move away. My door creaked as someone opened it and gasped. I pushed Mai off me.

"Uncle, I-" I stopped. It wasn't uncle. It was Katara. She gave me a look that reminded me of a kicked polarbear dog and quickly ran away. _Weird..._"Mai, you can get out of the palace now. I'll have two guards escort you out," I tried not to hiss as I said it. I wiped my lips with my arm for added emphasis. Mai looked hurt, but not as bad as Katara. She narrowed her eyes and got up.

"I'll _escort_ myself," she spat at me. But I didn't care. I quickly walked to Katara's temporary stay, forgetting my shirt and Mai and the world altogether. _Maybe she wanted to talk to me about a dream she had?_ I sighed. No way Katara would look that sad over a dream. I reached her door and heard a soft sobbing noise inside. _Did I make her cry?!_

"Katara, it's Zuko." I paused, "I'm coming in now," as soon as I opened the door, all I saw was a sea of blue and then I blacked out.

* * *

**A/N: I had some trouble writing this chapter, and I know it probably sucks, but if you guys thought otherwise, don't be shy! Review! It keeps me going!**

**-SilverLining554**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**-Katara-**_

"Zuko, I'm so sorry!" I mentally smacked myself. Attacking the guy you like with a tidal wave was probably not _the best _way to get him to see that. I forgot all about seeing him kiss Mai-or did _Mai _kiss _him_?-and rushed to his limp form on the ground. I moved two of my fingers under his jaw and sighed in relief. _He's alive._ I looked over and saw a very angry-looking Mai soften when she saw what I did to him.

"Thanks," she said in her monotone voice, and with that, she stalked off, twirling one of her daggers on her finger. I shivered. _I'll have to remember not to get on _that _girl's bad side._ I heard Zuko moan as his head lolled to the right, showing me his smooth, porcelain skin. I blushed; he looked so _adorable _in his sleep! It was nice to see him wear an expression other than his normal scowl. I was so tempted to reach out and touch him, brush his long hair out of his face and taste his lips on mine.

"No…you're in prison…" I looked down, shocked. Was Zuko…talking in his sleep? I watched curiously for a moment until I noticed something. Zuko's face was turning _purple_... Was he even breathing?!

"Zuko!" I shook him as hard as I could. He was convulsing now, gasping for air as if he was underwater and couldn't resurface. I slapped him lightly, seeing if he would respond. He was shaking now, and I was getting scared. I smacked him harder, to no avail. "Iroh! Someone, help!"

oO0Oo

_**-Zuko-**_

I was in a field. A prairie of some sort. The only thing that distinguished this prairie was one thing. It was covered in the ashes of fallen warriors.

I looked around, all my friends; Sokka, Suki, Toph, and even Aang were lying on the ground. _Dead. _I searched frantically for the water maiden with the blue eyes. She was nowhere in sight. A heinous laughter echoed from afar. I turned to be face to face with my father, Ozai. He looked as tyrannical as ever. His ebony pointy bear and perfect top-knot with the fire nation crown placed into it just made him look even more menacing.

"W-what?! No, you're in prison!" I exclaimed. My father laughed again, malice in his eyes. Most people would say that the people from our nation's eyes look like molten gold, but Ozai's looked like _p__ure golden evil_.

"Oh, Prince Zuko. Did you really think a prison could hold me, Ozai, the greatest firebender in the world?" I shook my head and jumped back.

"There's no way… Aang took away your bending!" I shouted.

"That's where you were wrong." Ozai wore a cruel smile on his face and I saw him collect static energy from the air.

"I wouldn't try lightning if I were you, _father_," I inhaled in and out through my mouth sharply, "I can redirect it!" I took a waterbending stance and felt my chi flow.

"Who said I was aiming at you?" with a final smirk, Ozai sent the lightning flying behind me. I turned and my good eye widened. Standing there, her mouth in a perfect 'o' shape was the waterbender I hadn't seen on the ground with the rest of the group.

"No!" I shouted, reaching a hand out, as to grab her, shield her even though I knew it was impossible.

In that little time, that small _fraction_ of a second, it was too late. By the time I had turned my head; her body was jerking with the sparks of the man-generated electricity as she let out a vociferous scream. I felt tears stinging in my eyes as I turned back to the monster who sired me, "No," I repeated, quieter this time. Her dead eyes locked onto mine and she gave a tiny smile before her eyes went completely blank.

"You see, Zuko. I am the greatest firebender in the world. I am an excellent strategist, and no one will ever take me down!" I fell to my knees, in the same way as the day my father scarred me. But this time, I wasn't begging for mercy. I was wishing I had gotten hurt instead. Not only were almost all the members of the Gaang dead, but the one that mattered most to me was gone, too. My lungs felt like they were being crushed, and I gasped for air. So maybe this was what it felt like to lose the one you love?

"Wh-what?!" I coughed. This wasn't right. Sure, I was crushed, but my insides were _actually being_ _crushed_. Ozai was controlling my inner fire.

And he was making me burn.

The smoke went out my mouth and my nostrils as I heaved, slowly falling to the ground. This was it. I took one final glance at my other friends and then at Katara's dead body.

_I'm sorry._ I said in my head to her. _I'm so, so sorry._

* * *

Zuko woke up panting heavily. _Holy shit... _He ran a hand through his hair apprehensively and took in his surroundings. He nearly jumped out of his pants when he realized where he was. _Why the _hell_ am I in Katara's room?!_ The familiar blues and whites of the room greeted his eyes and he gave a tiny grin. He had specially made this room for just Katara, and Katara alone. _Not that she'll be staying here any longer..._ With a sigh, Zuko faced reality. The rest of the Gaang was coming to the Royal Palace and after that, he knew she would probably leave to go back home.

"Oh, thank _La_ you're awake," Zuko looked to see Katara walking clumsily towards him, "I thought you would never wake up!" Zuko grunted in response. He cringed as he felt a searing pain in his back, and felt an oncoming headache.

"What happened?" he asked the petite waterbender. She flushed immediately and averted from his gaze.

"Um...Um...You...got knocked out?" Katara suggested bashfully. Zuko rose his eyebrow.

"Mind telling me _how_?"

"I, uh, accidentally...bendedatidalwaveatyoubecauseIsawyouandMaikissingandI'msosorry!" the words dribbled from her mouth.

"Wait, what? Why would you attack me over that?" he watched Katara flush more and roll her big, blue eyes.

"Zuko..." she moved towards me and put a hand on my face, "I-" whatever Katara was going to say was interupted by the door suddenly slamming open.

"Hey, guys!" a young voice said, riding on a sphere of air, "We're back!" Katara muttered under her breath and Zuko turned his head to the door. He watched the young airbender whirl around the room as the rest of the group came in. _This is going to be a long day _he thought.

* * *

**A/N: Sooo, whaddya think? I really need advice and support, so if you have any of those, review! It would mean a lot to me! I know lots of you guys have been reading my story and not reviewing (my traffic graph says this story has over 200 hits!) so I would appreciate it if you guys would leave a comment or PM me. It doesn't have to be a long review, maybe even just a word! ****Plus, more reviews equals faster update times! See you guys later!**

**-SilverLining554**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The day went by slowly; hugs were given, tears were shed, stories were shared. When it was Zuko and Katara's turn to tell what happened with Azula, they wavered when they came to the part in the story where Azula struck Zuko with lightning. The group looked expectantly at the two, waiting to hear what happened. Finally, Katara broke the silence.

"Azula..." she paused, "Shot lightning at me."

"WHAT?!" Sokka and Aang exclaimed at the same time. Zuko nearly rolled his eyes as Sokka went into 'overprotective brother mode' and Aang went into 'oh, I'm so sorry I left you alone with that twit' mode.

"Wait a minute; there's not a scratch on you." Sokka commented. Toph snorted and Suki smiled a little bit.

"Snoozles, if she got _hit _by the lightning she probably wouldn't be _alive._" Toph jeered. She tensed suddenly, and Zuko shivered as her sightless green eyes fell upon him. He knew that Toph's way of seeing was extrodinary, but he wouldn't have guessed that she could even sense the starburst scar on his abdomen.

"Wait, so what happened?" Aang asked. Katara looked to Zuko, and then back to the group.

"Zuko saved my life."

It was a whisper, rolling off her lips, yet there was so much emotion behind those four words. Love, anger, adoration, sadness, infatuation. All of those Katara felt about the scarred teen.

"Zuko jumped in front of the lightning?" Suki breathed out. Katara nodded. Zuko felt a blush creep onto his cheeks as Suki looked at him with admiration, "Wow, Zuko, that's so..." _Romantic. _Suki thought it, but she didn't say it. She didn't want to embarrass Zuko more than he already was.

"Erm, yeah. After that, Katara totally kicked Azula's ass, though." Zuko smirked at the waterbender, and she turned pink.

"You bet. So, after Zuko got hit..."

* * *

**_-Katara-_**

The day after I told the gang about me and Zuko's epic battle with his crazed sister, I had another nightmare. But unlike my other nightmares, this one wasn't bloody or gory, this one didn't even have anything to do with Zuko. It was about Aang and myself.

And it was scary.

I was holding a baby in my arms; the baby had grey eyes and a bald little head, but what interested me most was that its facial structure reminded me of my own.

"Sweetie, I think you should get some rest. Let me watch Tenzin for a while," I turned to see a much older version of Aang with a whole dang beard an everything. I looked to the baby in my arms whose name I guessed was Tenzin. _Oh man, this baby looks like Aang _and_ me!_ Older Aang reached over, plucked the baby out of my arms and leaned in towards me, his lips centimeters away from mine. I woke up screaming._  
_

"Katara?" a sleepy voice mumbled. _Zuko._

"Oh, sorry I woke you, Zuko, I'm fine. I didn't have a nightmare about, well, you know, but just-" I stopped when he stepped in. His eyes looked glazed over and he wasn't wearing a shirt. Or pants. I felt my face and ears go so hot, you would've thought I were a firebender.

"Why'd you scream then?" he was still mumbling, and his voice was super raspy from just being woken up in the middle of the night. He tousled his hair and sat on the corner of my bed ever so casually, like he belonged there.

"I, uh, had a bad dream about my future," I squeaked. Zuko chuckled.

"What? Let me guess, you married Aang and lived your life as a nomad, having air nomad babies?" my silence answered him. "No way. Seriously?" he was grinning now, from ear to ear. He got closer to me on the bed and I felt my heartbeat racing, "You had air nomad babies with Aang in your dream?"

"No!" I blurted, "Well, actually I was holding and air nomad baby. We didn't, erm... Well, if we did I would've screamed a lot louder, you know." I crossed my arms over my chest and grinned as Zuko's laughter filled the room.

"Well, what if your dream was different?" he asked suddenly. I looked to him.

"What do you mean?"

"What if..." he scooted closer, "Instead of Aang," he was right next to my face now, his body hovering above mine, "It was me?" his breath was sweet, too sweet. It smelled of cactus juice, I realized. _Sokka is going to get it..._ I felt him move down lower, and he kissed my collar bone, making my breath hitch. _Well, maybe Sokka isn't going to get it... _When I felt his lips on mine, I knew that instead of killing Sokka, maybe I would give him a big, wet kiss on the cheek for being the best brother ever.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for this being so late guys, I had a lot of stuff on my plate. I've been studying nonstop for my big math test this week, and working in on my extra-curricular activites. Anywhoo, don't forget to follow this story or leave a review! Reviews keep me going, you know. :)**

**-SilverLining554**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_**-Zuko-**_

I had no idea what I had done that night. When I woke up, I was in his room, carefully tucked under my sheets, which was strange considering I never slept with my bedding so...neat. I ran a hand through my unruly hair and grunted.

"Heyyy, Zuko." without warning, Sokka slipped into the room, hands behind his back. "How're you feeling?" I turned to the water tribe warrior, and as if on cue I felt a pounding headache coming on.

"Ugh..." I cupped my head in my hands, "I feel like _hell._"

"Yeah, you were pretty hammered last night. That's why I brought you..." Sokka's grin widened and he revealed what was in his hands, "Ta-da! Sokka's best hangover relief brew!" I looked at the teen's hands. In a cup was a grayish liquid that seemed to have chunks of who-knows-what floating around in it.

"You want me to drink _that?_" I groaned. Sokka nodded.

"Trust me, it may look bad, but it does wonders!" I just rolled my eyes. The thought of Sokka's hangover concoction made me sick to the stomach.

So sick, I accidentally puked all over Sokka.

* * *

**_-Katara-_**

Today was the big day. The day Zuko would be crowned Fire Lord, and that Aang's victory would be known throughout the world. Sokka and I were out side, looking around untill we found that one face that stuck out.

"Dad!" we both exclaimed in unison. We rushed forward and both engulfed him in a polar-bear hug.

"Hey, you two." Hakoda laughed.

"Ahem!" the crowd went silent as we all turned to see Zuko imerge out of the palace onto the stage in his imperial robes and regal topknot. I smiled at him and the crowd began to cheer.

"Please!" he held his hands towards the door, "The real hero is the avatar!" I heard Toph and the Duke all cheering as loud as they could, my hands clapping, Sokka whistling.

"Today-" Zuko paused and clutched his stomach and then quickly released it. I raised an eyebrow. The movement was so quick that no one seemed to catch it but myself, "-the war is finally over! The avatar has defeated Ozai, and peace will be spread throughout the world!" more clapping and cheering, "With help from the avatar and volunteers, I know we can restore the balance of the world!"

"Woo!"

"Go, Aang, Zuko!"

"Together!"

"Yes," Zuko smiled, "together we will repair the imperfects that my father had erupted onto the surface of our nations, and work hard to make sure something like this never happens again!" after the applause died down, a Fire Sage stepped out behind Zuko, and on cue, the prince kneeled down to one knee. I watched as the wise old man lowered a gold flame-shaped piece into Zuko's topknot and a sense of pride went through me.

"All hail Fire Lord Zuko!"

oO0Oo

After the crowning of Fire Lord Zuko, and the whole celebration, we all returned to the palace. We being Aang, Toph, Sokka, Suki, Zuko, Iroh, and myself. I watched Sokka as his brush moved animatedly on the paper.

"And...Done!" my brother grinned so wide, I would've thought his face would split.

"What's done, Sokka?" Aang asked curiously.

"I drew a picture so that we would never forget this moment," when Sokka showed us the scroll, everyone erupted with laughter.

"Why do I have Momo's ears?" I chuckled, punching Sokka's arm lightly.

"Those are your hair loopies!"

"My hair's not that spiky!"

"I look deformed..."

"What's with my fans?"

"I'm not that fat anymore! I've really slimmed down."

"Well, I think you all look perfect!" Toph comment made us all laugh again. Zuko smiled, and then I watched him out of the corner of my eye as he slipped out onto the balcony. I put a hand on my brother's shoulder.

"I'll be right back," I said.

When I got out there, Zuko was looking contently out at the sky. I knew something was on his mind.

"Zuko?" I asked softly. He turned to me and smiled.

"Hey." he turned back to the sky. There was a comfortable silence between us and I watched boats come and go. What really caught my attention on the dock was a mother running towards what seemed to be her children, crying. She embraced them in a hug so tight, my eyes started to water with memories of my own mother filling my head.

"I have to find her." I turned to the newly crowned Fire Lord.

"What?"

"I have to find her. My mother." when he looked at me I saw tears in his eyes, "The war is over, I can finally bring her back home where she belongs."

"Oh, Zuko..." I took the left side of his face in my hand.. "Where would you even start looking?" he pushed his face into my hand and stepped forward.

"Not me." he took my waist in his hands, "Us."

* * *

**A/N: Ooh, the search for Ursa is on! BTW I changed the ending up a bit so that instead of Katara meeting Aang on the balcony and Zuko confronting Ozai alone, she meets Zuko on the balcony and they discuss his may or may not be alive mother. I'm still deciding whether Ursa should be dead or not, both ways could get us some Zutara action. Do you guys have an idea? Then review! :)**

**-SilverLining554**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey, guys. I just wanted to give a shout-out to venessagreen, Flytrigreen, XxDarknezzXx, QueenOfDarkHearts, Bookworm50210, SuperSilver46 who followed/favorited BW, and to all my other viewers and reviewers out there! You guys really keep me going and I appreciate your support!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_**-Zuko-**_

The following week, everything was set. Finally, after lots of pleading and coaxing, I managed to get Katara to agree to come along with me. I arranged to have my uncle take care of things while I was gone, but what I really needed to explain was why I was leaving to my people. I fumbled with my hair as tried to get it into a neat topknot, but the shorter strands of my hair just weren't complying.

"Need some help?" cool fingers collected the hair at the nape of my neck and tied it up with the rest. Katara stepped out from behind me and tilted her head to the right like she was confused.

"Thanks," I muttered looking around for my crown.

"Um, Zuko, you seem kind of distracted. Is it...?" she trailed off and I knew what she meant. The possibility of finding my mother was weighing heavily on me, and it was all I could think about. I just turned around and gave the waterbender a small smile.

"Yeah, I guess." I looked down at her and felt a tingling sensation in my gut. Those wide blue eyes full of concern for me just melted my heart. _Kiss her. Just do it. _I saw her lips part suddenly, as if she were thinking the same thing.

"Zuko, do you remember-?"

"Hey, Zuko!" the voice belonged to none other than the water tribe warrior Sokka, "Can I talk to you for a sec?" I gave Katara an apologetic look and nodded at the younger teen boy. They walked out of the room and into the hallway.

"Better hurry it up, Sokka," I glanced out of the room and at the rising sun, "I have to talk to the people of the Fire Nation soon."

"Alright, but before you go on this crazy adventure with Katara to find your mom, I want you to have this," Sokka placed a silver canteen in Zuko's hands, "It's cactus juice. It might come in handy when you just want to let go for a while." Sokka wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and I groaned, slipping the canteen under my robe anyway.

"Sokka, last time you gave me some I couldn't remember what I did after."

"Which is exactly why I'm giving it to you now! If you know you're going to do something stupid, take big swig of that fella and you wont even remember what you did!" Sokka grinned widely. I rolled my eyes.

"Sokka, you're an idiot."

"I know I'm brilliant-wai-what?"

"Nothing. I have to go give a public speech now,"

"Then why are you still standing here? You've got to give a public speech!"

"...That's what I just said."

"I knew that! Get going pretty boy! Make my sister proud!" _Pretty boy? _I gave a small chuckle and shook my head, heading towards the Fire Sage that was to introduce me.

oO0Oo

"All silence in the presence of Fire Lord Zuko!" I walked out onto the giant stage, approaching the podium set there for my convenience. I felt all eyes on me as I cleared my throat.

"People of the Fire Nation!" I started, "I know that is has not been long since I have been crowned Fire Lord, but I must leave!" I paused for all the shocked gasps.

"Where are you going?!" one of the people in the stands shouted out.

"That's what I have yet to explain. I am sure you are all aware that my mother, Fire Lady Ursa, disappeared years ago, for reasons unknown to anyone but my _father._" the crowd murmured their replies of 'yes', "Well, as current Fire Lord, I know that I have the power to find my mother and bring her back home where she belongs." I paused again, "So I will be leaving myself to search for her."

"What?!"

"Surely you could just hire search parties?!"

"What will we do when you're gone?!" I closed my eyes and felt my eyebrows twitch.

"I will leave General Iroh in charge while I am gone. I am sending out parties, but I will search as well, accompanied by one of my most trusted advisors. I want to try to find Fire Lady Ursa, and I will do anything it takes." I felt my stomach twist into knots as I thought of my mother, "But, however, I am not a fool. I know that my nation must be taken cared of, so that is why I have already laid out plans in spite of my recession. I know that many of you may be angry, but if you were in the same condition as myself, your mother have been taken from you and missing for so long, I am sure you would try to look for her too." many of the civillians with snide expressions on their face softened. "That is all need be said. I am looking forward to returning to you all in a couple months," as I turned around, I spared Katara a quick glance, and heard the people bowing as I walked right back through the canopy. If I was going to find my mother, I figured, I would need to figure out what happened to her first, and I knew of only one person who could tell me that. My feet carried me swiftly through the palace to the dungeons, four cells down, to the only occupant residing there.

"Oh, would you look at who it is." the man from inside spat at me, "Come to gloat, huh? Well guess what? I don't give a shit-"

"For your information, I didn't come here to have a chat about how a twelve year-old kicked your ass." I narrowed my eyes at him as I leaned forward, "Where is my mother?"

* * *

**And...done! I decided to stop there, ooh, cliff hanger, right? I still haven't decided on whether Ursa should be alive or not, but if you guys have ideas, once again, don't be shy! -New Update: As of March 8th, 2014, there is a poll on my profile page where you can vote.- I want to hear from you so that I can better improve my stories to your likings. I do it all for you guys! And also, be sure that if you haven't already, to follow BW so that you don't miss out on any new updates! Until next time! ;)**

**-SilverLining554**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey, guys! SilverLining here, this chapter came to me pretty quickly, I guess that's the power of reviews speaking ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_**-Zuko-**_

Ozai gave me a blood chilling smile. He shfited on his mat on the floor so that he could look me into the eyes.

"And why would I ever tell _you _that?"

"Because if you don't," I growled, "I wont be as merciful on you as the Avatar was." he just laughed.

"You're bluffing. You think you're all high and mighty now that you're Fire Lord, don't you? Well, you're not. You'll always be the little bastard your mother raised you to be," I felt my temperature rise and my patience dwindling, "Besideds, even if you did get rid of me, how would you even know where your trecherous mother is now?"

"How dare you?! How dare you call her trecherous when you're the one who has taken the lives of almost everyone who crossed your path?!" I gripped the bars of his cell with so much intensity, I could have melted them if I wasn't careful. My mother was the kindest person I had ever known when I was young. I can't believe that this mongrel of a father I have would have the guts to insult her in front of my face._  
_

"Oh, I know what I've done, and you do, too. But do you want to know why your mother was _banished?_" I felt chills go up my spine at the jeering tone in his voice.

"No. You're lying!" I spat at him.

"That's right, _Fire Lord Zuko._ Your mother was banished just the same as the likes of you!" Ozai's laughter filled the room. _"__Zuko, momma loves you."_

"Why?! Why would she be bansihed?! She was _your _wife, the Fire Lady, what could she have-?" I paused suddenly as I remembered the day I last saw my mother. _When I last saw mom... the day after, Fire Lord Sozin... _"No."

"Finally. I thought your thick skull would never make the connection." somehow, even locked up in that jail cell, his hair a mess, skin a sickly pale color, he still managed to intimidate me. Much to my regret, it scared me.

"She-she couldn't have. There's no way she-!"

"She did! She left the knife in his heart, too!" he snerred at me, "Your power-hungry mother _killed _my father so that the world could see her as the Fire Lord's wife!"

"You liar!" I snarled back at him, "Where is she?! Where did you send her?!"

"Not _send, banish_! You know, you are quite stupid, Zuko. If you were Fire Lord and your little water-witch whore killed someone important to you, where would you banish her, hmm?"

"That's _Fire Lord _Zuko to you. And she is not my _whore, _she has a name!" I realized my mistake too late. I had shown Ozai my _weakness._ He grinned.

"I see I struck a nerve. Now get out of my sight. They say that conversing with idiots is bad for the soul, you know," he waved his hand as if he were swatting a fly away.

"Hey. You're lucky I let you stay in this jail cell instead of beheading you at once. If I were you," I turned my back to him and began to walk away, "I would show respect to those of higher _importance_," his curses and protests followed me as I traveled back to my room. The sun was setting now, it was about evening. I supposed I should be getting ready for my travel, so I went to my room and stripped until I was clad in just my red pants. When I took of my robe, I heard the clinking noise of something falling to the floor. _Oh, yeah, Sokka's cactus juice, I forgot I had that. Maybe a sip or two wouldn't hurt. _I jumped back onto my four poster bed and unscrewed the cork, taking a long swig.

"Zuko," my head snapped up and I saw my mother staring at me disapprovingly.

"Mom?!" I got up and threw my arms around her. _Huh,_ I figured, _she's shorter than I remember her._ I felt her tense up and then I let go of her, "Mom, how did you get here? I didn't know you-"

"Zuko. I'm sorry, but I'm not your mother." I raised my eyebrow.

"What?" abruptly, I saw the change in features. Golden eyes turn to blue, pale skin turn to a more mocha hue. I rubbed my eyes.

"It's me. Katara." definitely. The blue tunic she wore snapped me back into focus.

"Oh. So, you're not...?" I watched her shoulders move up and down as she sighed, a small smile playing on her features.

"No, Zuko. I think you need to rest. You should know better than to take anything _consumable _from Sokka." I felt her hand on my bare back, willing me to lay down. All that time I kept staring into those big, blue eyes of hers, the glint of the red fabric on my bed reflecting in them, making them look as if they were burning.

"You know, your eyes are really pretty," I breathed out, "have I ever told you that?" I felt myself turn pink and saw the watermaiden as well.

"Yeah, you should _absolutely_ never let Sokka give you anything to eat or drink again," she muttered. As she was tucking me in, I felt her slip, using her weight to painfully stay from falling on _me. _It didn't work.

"Omph." I mumbled. She immediately got off and blushed.

"Sorry, Zuko." she squeaked. She shook her head, "Um, see you tomorrow. I hope you're sober by then." Katara walked out of the room and blew out the candles. As I laid there, staring at the dark ceiling, in my dark room, I realized something. Always, something was wrong in my life. There would never be one time that I could have good things, without the bad ones reflecting on me, and there was nothing I could do about it.

No matter how hard I tried, I would always be in the dark.

oO0Oo

_**-Katara-**_

The next morning, I felt someone shaking me awake.

"Urgh," I mumbled into the soft, blue fabric of my pillow, "I'm up, I'm up." I yawned, stretching my arms above my head.

"Hurry, up, Tara." that ever-so familiar sultry voice rasped. _Tara?_ "We're going to the Earth Kingdom. Now." I shot up straight in my bed. Zuko crossed his arms and looked at me scoldingly.

"What? Why didn't you wake me up earlier then?" I rushed to my closet to look for a change of clothes.

"I did, you told me to 'get the hell out of your room because you needed your beauty sleep'. Remember?" Now that he mentioned it, I guess I did kind of remember something like that. I stripped off my silk pajama top, forgetting that I wasn't alone in the room. Zuko coughed and turned bright red.

"Uh, I'll see you downstairs in the lobby." he closed the door softly. _Huh, he's awfully shy. _I continued to strip off the rest of my clothes and found my favorite white bindings, wrapping them securely around my chest. I looked to the door and saw a green and light green tunic along with knee-length brown pants and shoes hanging on the doorknob. I grabbed the clothing and changed quickly, knowing that I probably had a crowd waiting for me downstairs.

oO0Oo

"Katara, you _cannot _go! I forbid you!"

"What?! You're not my _father_, you can't tell me what I can and can't do!"

"Well, I'm your older brother which therefore makes me responsible for you, you're _not going_!"

"You're so-UGH!" I threw my hands up in the air, "What's wrong with you?! Just yesterday you were okay with me going!"

"Yeah, because I didn't know you were going to the Earth Kingdom, thousands of miles from here!"

"What, did you expect-Zuko's mother would be in the Fire Nation?!"

"...Maybe. But that doesn't change the fact-!"

"No matter what you say I'm going and you're not stopping me!" Sokka made a shocked noise. I crossed my arms over my Earth Kingdom garb. Even though he could be a jerk sometimes, I hated making Sokka disappointed, "Look. Sokka, I'm a big girl. I wont even be going alone, Zuko's going to be with me," my brother relaxed a bit.

"Well... I guess you can go, but be sure to write me and dad. We'll be waiting for you to come back so we can all go home together." I smiled and Sokka embraced me tightly.

"I wont be gone long, I promise."

**_-Zuko-_**

I walked Uncle through everything that needed to be taken care of, and then walked with him to the lobby. There, the whole gang was, seeing to our safe departure, I figured.

"Katara," I turned to the waterbender in green, "Are you ready?" she nodded.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Katara looked to the rest of our friends. "We'll see you soon, guys," she waved, stepping out the door first. Before I could follow suit, Sokka and Aang both stopped me.

"Zuko," Aang started uneasily, "I just wanted you to know that it's okay if you want to date Katara." my good eye widened. Aang was _giving up_ Katara?

"Wow, Aang, I know how much she means to you, I could never-"

"You make her happy, Zuko. I never thought about that. I was always thought about what I wanted, not what she wanted. You always put her first, no matter what." the young monk stared up at me, a smile on his face, "Plus, all that time I spent fawning over Katara, I missed the girl that I _really _liked." he looked to the petite, blind earthbender who was talking to Katara outside. I just grinned.

"Alright then. I hope you and Toph have lots of Airbending babies." I teased. He turned bright red. Next, Sokka stepped in front of me.

"Keep her safe. I trust you, Zuko, and I know you always-well, almost always-do the right thing, but I want you to watch over her." my smile faded, because this was one of the rare times Sokka was ever serious. I nodded.

"I vow on the exsistence of Agni that I will keep Katara safe at all costs." I touched two fingers to my chest and then both my shoulders, marking the official Fire Lord's Promise.

"Great. Now don't blow it! See you soon!" After we shared hugs with everyone, and Iroh whispered something to Katara that made her flush slightly, we were off. We would reach the Earth Kingdom by sundown, thanks to the speed of the Fire Nation Airships, and until then, all I could think about was what we were going to find.

And whether or not we were going to find it.

* * *

**A/N: Zuzu, you're not alone, I'm thinking of that, too! You guys need to help me out on this, there's a poll on my profile page, vote or review, or better yet, both!**

**-SilverLining554**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Whoo, BW has 1,614 hits! I want to thank you guys for being such awesome viewers, so let Chapter 8 be my treat to you! In apology for this being kind of late, It's a bit longer than I normally write the chapters.**

* * *

_**-Zuko-**_

The ship ride was a rather comfortable one; smooth sailing functions and luxury I added to the airships really did something. I sat with Katara in the common room, discussing our plans for when we arrived.

"Where will we look first?" she asked me curiously. I looked down at the map in front of us, my next words coming out hoarsely.

"Ba Sing Se." I knew the bad things I had done there, and how much I had hurt her. It made me nearly wince, the memory of it. Katara, on the other hand, seemed unaffected.

"So, what's the plan?" she looked at me intently with her big, blue eyes. I blinked, my face going blank.

"Uh..." I trailed off. _Wait, was I supposed to have a plan?_

"You don't...have a plan?" Katara shook her head and looked down, "Oh, Zuko." she muttered.

"I didn't really think a plan was necessary..."

"So are we just going to look everywhere? We can't do that!"

"...I thought we could," just then I thought of how much I sounded like Sokka.

"Zuko." the waterbender looked me in the eyes, and I felt myself shiver at the volume her eyes held, "This is your mother we're talking about. If we want to find her, we have to have a plan. We could look all around the Earth Kingdom, but do you know how long that would take?" I sighed in defeat. Katara _did _have a point. We couldn't just wander aimlessly through the _entire Earth Kingdom._

"All right, then. What do you suggest?" I looked down at the map.

"Well...considering your mother was banished, she might be in the lower ring of Ba Sing Se, right? Maybe we should start search there. You might want to have your search parties check the middle and upper rings just in case, though," she crossed her arms, a determinate look on her face.

"Er, Fire Lord Zuko, sir?" we both looked to the man at the door suited in Fire Nation armor, "We will be arriving at the walls of Ba Sing Se momentarily. I commend that you gather your belongings and ready yourself." he looked to Katara, "And might I suggest that you freshen up, my lady? This will probably be your last hot shower for a while." she nodded, getting up and shooting me a parting glance. I looked to the man and stood up.

"Thank you, Admiral Ren." I bowed to him and then left the room. I went to my stay and rummaged through my sack of belongings. I looked around until I found what I was looking for; a picture of my mother. The emotions surging through me were just undescribable.

"Mom...I'll find you, I promise." I whispered. I felt tears start to fall down my face as I remembered her; her sweet voice, how she always sang me a lullaby when she put me to bed, how she and I always fed the turtle-ducks together. But... what if she wasn't alive? What if she was...gone? I felt myself choke on my tears, telling myself not to think of the worst, but that didn't help. Only until Katara came in and wrapped her arms around me did I realize that I was really _crying_. As I sobbed, I gripped the back of her tunic, getting her clothes wet. She rested her head on top of mine, and looked on the floor to see the picture of my mother.

"Zuko...we'll find her." she whispered to me. I tried to stop crying and squeezed my eyes shut. I felt Katara's cool hand wipe my tears away. She smiled, "Are you ready to go?" she asked. I opened my eyes.

"I don't know Katara. I just don't know."

oO0Oo

**_-Katara-_**

The ship finally landed on the outskirts of Ba Sing Se and the captain bid us his farewell.

"When you're ready to come back," he said to Zuko, "just write us. We'll be here before you can even say 'pidgeon-hawk'." I smiled at the captain and looked at Zuko. His eyes were a slight pink from earlier, his face solemn. I frowned. What happened in his room had really scared me. I had _never _seen him cry like that. I had sympathy for him, of course. I remember how distraught I was when I lost my mother. Out of habit, I touched my necklace.

"I assure you that we will do so when it's appropriate. Katara," his low voice was even more gruff than usual, "let's go," he turned to the captain and bowed, "Thank you, Captain Shien." Shien bowed back. I bowed as well and the captain smiled, bowing once more.

"I hope you two are successful." he said after he escorted us onto the landing deck. Zuko and I nodded.

"We will be," I said softly. I felt his hand take mine and clench it briefly before letting go. We stood side by side and watched the ship take off until it was just a little dot in the orange sky. Zuko turned to me.

"It's almost sun down. We should be finding a place to stay now." Zuko muttered. He looked to the giant wall surrounding Ba Sing Se.

"How will we get in? Are you going to tell them who-?"

"No. That would be stupid of me. We'll never know who doesn't like me in the Earth Kingdom so we have to be careful with our identities," I looked down in thought, then back up again.

"So, will we have to change our names?" he nodded.

"I'll be Lee." I furrowed my brow at his quick answer. He smiled ever so slightly, "It's a long story. Now how about you?"

"Hm...how about Tei?" I suggested. Basically, I thought of Toph's full name and kind of mashed together 'Toph' and 'Bei'. I knew it was pretty stupid, but it sounded...Earth Kingdom-y to me.

"Tei." Zuko looked at me, "I think that's great." I smiled and felt a faint blush creep onto my face as I looked down once more. I tensed as I felt fingers gathering my hair together, then relaxed when I realized it was just Zuko. He pulled my hair up into a high ponytail, leaving my hair loopies alone, however. He tied it with a green band and stepped back, admiring his work.

"There. Now you look like a typical, lower ring, Earth Kingdom woman." he said. My eyes widened as the full reality of what he just said came crashing down on me.

"What? I look _lower ring_ to you?!" I clenched my teeth and fists. Zuko held up his hands, shaking them quickly.

"No, no, no, that's not what I meant!" he sighed. "I meant that in the lower ring, most women just tie their hair into a ponytail with little or no jewelry." I unclenched my fists but then crossed my arms over my chest.

"Well then, let's get going. We don't have all day," I huffed. As we neared the entrance, Zuko offered me his hand. I raised an eyebrow.

"Just trust me," he whispered. I obeyed and put my hand in his.

"Welcome to Ba Sing Se." the lady at the wall said emotionlessley, "State your business. Now." _What a rude old lady...__  
_

"Hello!" Zuko smiled. His voice was a few octaves higher than normal which made me want to giggle, but I just smiled instead. "Since the war is over, we were realeased from the Fire Nation and we want to return to our home. You see, the Fire Nation held us both captive there after the coup and forced us to work for the princess." he frowned, and I did too. The old lady's face didn't change expression. She looked almost...bored.

"If you could just please let us back in," I whispered, thinking of the most convincing lie I could, "we left our two children behind. I've been so worried. They're both no older than four." I let fake tears come to my eyes with some waterbending by collecting the moisture in my eyes near the edges. The old lady flinched and blinked twice. She waved to the men a couple of feet away from us.

"Let them in!" she yelled. Zuko and I watched as the men took rigorous poses, moving their arms and legs in a way that only earthbenders could. With a loud crumbling noise, the wall opened. As we walked through the gates, I felt Zuko look at me with a faint blush on his face, probably from when I mentioned the whole 'children' thing. I smiled to myself. Now that we were in, we could start looking for Zuko's mother._  
_

"We should probably find a place to stay," Zuko murmured. With a quick glance, I saw our fingers were still intertwined. I wondered if I should take my hand away from his, but decided against it. I looked around and spotted a complex of apartments.

"Hey, Z-" I stopped myself, "_Lee,_ maybe we should look over there?" he turned and looked at the building.

"'Aen Apartments'." he grunted. "Yeah, sure _Tei, _let's go check it out."

* * *

**So we're finally in the Earth Kingdom! Great, right? I wonder what will happen next... :) Oh, and if any of you were wondering, 'Tei' is pronounced TAY and 'Aen' is pronounced A-in. Don't ask me how I came up with those names, I honestly don't know. As Katara said, it just sounded, well, Earth Kingdom-y XD**

**Review/Favorite/Follow! Or better yet, just do them all!**

**-SilverLining554**


End file.
